


La vida y los tiempos

by siriuslychessi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslychessi/pseuds/siriuslychessi
Summary: [Traducción] Ella era dramática. Él era dinámico. Ella era precisa. Él era impulsivo. Él era James y ella era Lily, y un día compartieron un beso pero antes de eso compartieron muchas discusiones, porque él era engreído y ella era dulce, y los asuntos del corazón requieren tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Life And Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347667) by Jewels5. 



> Notas de la Traductora:  
> Esta es una traducción del fanfic “The Life and Times” escrito por Jewels5, originalmente en inglés.  
> FF.net Nro. de historia: 5200789.  
> FF.net Nro de autor: 376071.  
> Hay otras versiones en español de este fic, sin embargo, ninguna está al día o terminada.  
> La autora hace actualizaciones esporádicas he iré traduciendo lo que llegue a salir.

** LA VIDA Y LOS TIEMPOS **

Por Jewels5

Traducido por Chessi

_Notas de la Autora:_   Como en todas mis historias, por favor tengan en cuenta que James Potter es humano, un adolescente y (entiendan esto) un personaje _masculino_ … no una mujer de veinte años y no (lo siento Stephanie) Edward Cullen. No me odien.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Un llamado a JKR y a Regina Spektor por inspiración. :-)

Los reviews son mejor que el sexo.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

–Nadie se ríe de Dios cuando miran a la punta de una varita.

Sus palabras, emanando de esa perfecta y pequeña boca tan claras como si las hubiera pronunciado momentos antes, resonando en la mente de James, una y otra vez como el redoble de un tambor. En su mente, ella era hermosa, de dieciséis y sentada en el corredor con la parpadeante luz de las antorchas reflejada en su perfecta piel y en sus ojos verdes. Eso había sido hacía casi dos años, y ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Por supuesto, todavía seguía siendo hermosa, quizá mucho más, pero debe haber siempre una diferencia entre la belleza que uno posee y la que uno codicia.

–Nadie se ríe de Dios cuando miran a la punta de una varita. –Recordaba a ella decir una vez más, y sonrió un poco, porque por supuesto, Lily tenía razón. Lily normalmente tenía razón. Con la varita del enemigo apuntándole entre los ojos, mientras su propia varita estaba fuera de alcance, había un Dios. Había un significado e importancia, y había una razón para sobrevivir, porque había orden, verdad, importancia y algo más allá de la punta de esa varita. Hizo una nota mental de decirle a Lily que estaba en lo cierto: que tal amenaza hacía cobardes a los de intelectual escepticismo. Supuso que era irracional, pero eso no importaba. El reconocimiento tardío de la divinidad podría ser un acto de cobardía intelectual, pero, en ese momento, lo hacía valiente. Lily normalmente tenía razón.

Sintió que sonreía en espera de la maldición; la que terminaría todo, o al menos traería un significante sufrimiento o inconsciencia. Pero no llegó. Finamente el enemigo abrió su boca, pero ninguna maldición salió de ella.

–Ella no te ama, –espetó desesperadamente.– No lo hace.

Aparentemente, tampoco nadie se ríe de Dios cuando pierden un amor.

James permitió que las palabras le afectaran, sabiendo que debían ser ciertas. Permitió que el dolor lo llenara mas no lo dominara. Asintió –Quizá, –respondió a sus anchas.– Pero es algo que tendré que lidiar por mi cuenta.

Desecho por la apatía de James, el mago mayor entrecerró sus marrones ojos y frunció los labios. La guapura juvenil que había tenido el año anterior desapareció. –Estarás muerto pronto. –dijo.

James parpadeó. Ese era un pensamiento extraño: muerto pronto. Luego asintió una vez más. –Adelante,– respondió, algo como un desafío. –He hecho las paces.

Porque finalmente entendía lo que eso significaba.


	2. Cese de continuación

La Autora ha decidido no continuar el fic por lo que no lo traduciré, seguiré con otros proyectos que estén terminados o que los autores quieran terminar.


End file.
